Todo por una lampara
by Florence80
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Neal es atrapado por Peter enviandole mensajes secretos a Mozzie en una reunion
1. Chapter 1

White Collar

White Collar no me pertenece sino a USA Network

Todo a causa de una lámpara

…

Neal estaba en la sala de conferencias sin prestar la minima atención ya que estaba mensajeandose con Mozzie

No paraba de sonreir como tarado por las ocurrencias de su amigo. Y una sonrisa de Neal Caffrey no pasa desapercibida

-Neal estas prestando atención?-Pregunto Peter molesto.

-Ah? Que?-dijo Neal volteando a ver a todos apuntándose a si mismo con el dedo-Muah?

-Si tu!

-Ahh! si estaba escuchando

-Enserio?- dijo Peter poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-Sep

-Y que dije?

-Para que quieres que te lo repita si ya lo dijistes?

-Neal- dijo Peter suspirando . Profundamente respirando para calmarse-Que dije?

-Lo que acabas de decir-dijo Neal sonriendo "inocentemente"

-Maldicion! solo dime

-Decias sobre el robo del banco… del banco… tu sabes lo del banco.

Peter empezo a acariciarse las sienes sabia que un dia moriría a causa de Neal ya esta predicho, ya sabia su destino

-Sabes que? Olvidalo

-Borron y cuenta nueva-Neal no paraba de sonreir, había ganado. Aunque todos lo miraban con desaprobación y diversión, el estaba satisfecho Peter no es nadie fácil de vencer .Pensándolo bien Peter jamás se rinde-Trago grueso- Sabia que después le diría el sermón del año , algo que no quería, preferiria safarse de ello, lo intentaria

-Y asi la reunion a terminado los veo el Lunes, se pueden retirar.

Y Neal fue el primero en levantarse

-Menos tu Neal- _Demonios estaba tan cerca!_

Todos se retiraron poco a poco de la sala dejando solo a Neal y Peter

-Que diablos te pasa?-dijo Peter molesto-Que carajos hacias con tu celular, en una reunion!?

-Peter! me insultas con tu vocabulario-Neal se hacia el ofendido con una sonrisa burlona pero al ver la cara seria de Peter se callo.

-No has contestado Neal

-Es que… mi pantalla de teléfono se mancho y la limpiaba-dijo como excusa

-Y sonries al limpiar tu pantalla?

-Es que apreté un juego y salió Mario Bros que esperabas Peach no se salva sola Peter-dijo sonriendo

Y Peter lo volvió a ver seriamente. A Neal se le borro la sonrisa

-En mi casa a las 6:00pm esto no ha terminado-dijo apuntándolo con dos dedos

-Pero…

-Sin peros a las 6:00 pm

-Pero…

-Que dije de los "peros"?

-Que no los dijiera-dijo volteando los ojos

-Que acabas de hacer?-dijo Peter acercandose a el peligrosamente

-A..Nada

-Buen chico ,a las 6:00- dijo Peter abandonando la sala con Neal detrás

-.

Casa de los Burkes

5:50 pm

Neal iba cruzando la puerta de la casa de los Burkes llevando con si una champaña

-YA LLEGUE!

-EN LA COCINA-Se escucho la voz de Peter

Al llegar Neal encontró a Elizabeth cocinando y a Peter sentando en el comedor

-Traje champaña Mama- dijo Neal poniéndola sobre el desayunador. Neal tenia la costumbre de decirle "Mama" a Elizabeth y a Peter le decía… Peter

-Aw Gracias Neal- dijo El acercándosele y dándole un beso en la frente. -Ve y ayuda a Peter con la mesa, la cena ya estará lista-. dijo para luego darle una fuerte palmada en el trasero como propulsor

Y Neal rápidamente se retiro de la cocina con sus manos protegiendo su lindo trasero

-.

6:10 pm

Mozzie estaba entrando en la casa de los Burkes como propia.

-Ya vine _Trajeados_ Y Neal -dijo entrando en el comedor

-Que diablos haces aquí? Quien te invito?- dijo Peter que estaba parado acomodando la mesa con Neal

-Buenas noches a ti también Suit-dijo Mozzie sentándose de lo mas normal- La Señora Suit me invito

- Genial amigo- dijo Neal acercándosele y sentadose a su lado, dejando a Peter acomodando solo

-Vamos, Peter deja a Mozzie que yo lo invite- dijo El desde la cocina

-Si trajeado dejame.- Peter solo lo miro seriamente

-Y nadie me planea ayudar?

-Oh! Cierto- dijo Neal Y Mozzie ayudando a Peter a acomodar la mesa

-.

-Asi que, que tal su dia?- dijo El

-Genial Señora trajeada fui a un museo que abrió hoy

-El Museo Harper?

-El mismo. La historia hace hoy una puerta a otra historia

-Pagastes tan siquiera la entrada?- Pregunto Peter

-Trajeado, que clase de persona crees que soy?

-Mozzie.

-Exacto.- Neal no pudo evitar reir y sacar el puño con Mozzie

-Y a ustds. Chicos?

- Ah si , casi se me olvidaba. Tuvimos una reunión sobre el robo de un banco , cuando Neal no estaba prestando ni la mas minima atención-dijo apuntándolo- Y para el colmo estaba chateando en su celular

-Neal que tienes que decir en tu defensa?- pregunto El con voz de jueza

-Que … eh NO CHATEABA!-Dijo ya que obviamente lo hacia pero, no quería mas cargos. Negar no es malo. Solo es no decir la verdad.

-Pew Incorrecto- dijo Peter- Intentalo otra vez

-Que… que… CHATEABA CON MOZZIE-Dijo revelando a su amigo

-QUE? A mi no me metas , Señora Trajeada eso es falso- dijo excusándose con Elizabeth

-De que hablaban para que fuera mas importante que la reunion?- dijo Peter serio

-NADA-Dijieron Neal y Mozzie al unisono, revelando su nerviosismo. Grave error

-AHORA

-Pss ya te dije Peter nada-dijo Neal

-Uno…

-Vamos Trajeado, no cuentes no somos niños-dijo Mozzie tenso.

-Dos…

-Peter no era importante-dijo ya mostrando su preocupación

-Tres

_Maldicion . El tres jamás es bueno_

_-_Neal sube a tu habitación

-Vamos Peter no era importante- dijo mostrando su agonia en sus ojos- ELIZABETH DILE-Dijo a El quien se había mantenido callada

-Cariño dijo "TRES"

-Neal quieres que cuente otra vez?

.NO YA SUBO-Dijo Neal corriendo hacia las escaleras

-Tu también Mozzie- dijo Peter

-QUE, YO PORQUE?

-POR QUE YO LO DIGO

-Muy bien trajeado sin gritos- dijo levantándose

-.

Neal Y Mozzie estaban en la habitación hablando muy suave sobre que mentira le dirían a Peter, no podían decirle que habían robado una lámpara del nuevo museo.

-Asi que le diremos de la nueva App de Angry Birds?- Pregunto Neal

-Si Angry Birds siempre funciona

-Ok

-Ok

Despues escucharon los pasos de Peter subiendo las escaleras y se callaron

-.

-Entonces Angry Birds?

-Exacto- dijieron a la vez

-Y creen que me lo creere?- dijo Peter mas molesto, poniendo sus maos en sus caderas

_Mala señal_

-Si _Suit _ si quieres mira- dijo pasándole su celular donde esta la App . Realmente si la había descargado mientras hablaba con Neal

Peter solo los miro analizando

-Ok las cosas quedaran asi: Neal tu celular estará confiscado en tiempos fuera solo lo tendras en el trabajo por una semana, Y Mozzie tu…. Tu..´-_Que diablos le haría a Mozzie? No tiene cargos sobre el _– Tu tendras prohibido el vino de Neal por el mismo tiempo-dijo aliviado al ver la cara de Mozzie preocupada._ Había dado en el blanco._

-QUE? CON QUE CARGO ME LO QUITAS?-Dijo Mozzie exaltado

-Con este- Dijo sacando su placa a lo que Mozzie solo levanto las manos dándose por vencido-Mañana me das las llaves Neal de la caja de asintio pero tambien iba a protestar

-Peter es injusto! No uso el teléfono en la oficina.- dijo Neal

-Lastima por ti amigo

Como respuesta Neal dio un pisotón en el suelo. Peter sorprendido por la rabieta de Neal, se saca el cinturón

-Quieres volver a hacer eso Neal?-Dijo amenazadoramente

-Emm… no-dijo Neal tragándose su rebeldia

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo por una lámpara**

**Segundo cap**

**Lo hare corto, lo siento la pereza**

_.-_

Neal no quería decirle a Peter el porqué estaba textiandose con Peter

Oh no

No quería decirle que el y Mozzie habían roto la lámpara favorita de Elizabeth y haberla reemplazado por una misma que ellos hicieron

_No_

Le rostizaría el trasero en un minutos

Un precio que no quería pagar

Aparte según como Neal recordaba todo fue culpa de Mozzie

FLASH BACK

Neal y Mozzie habían entrado a la casa de los Burkes aprovechando que estaban fuera. Entraron sin permiso solamente porque a ellos se le había acabado el vino, y sabían que Elizabeth tenía uno muy buena ahí

Después lo reemplazarían

-Bueno Neal donde dices que estaba?

-Mmm arriba de la galera. Dijo Neal acordándose

-Ok voy por ella, ve a jugar con Satchmo

-No soy un niño Mozzie

-Lo que tu digas

-Hey!

-Solo vete

-Y porque?

-Porque si

-No quiero

-Vete

-No

-Si

-No

-Que si

-Que noooo

-QUE SI NEAL

-Porque?

-Porque… soy muy pequeño y no alcanzo, y no te burles- dijo apuntándolo

Muy tarde

Neal ya se estaba matando de la risa en un de las esquinas de la casa, hasta se tropezó con Satchmo y golpeo un mueble con una lámpara, pero esta no cayo

-Aauuuch

-Castigo divino

-Solo ponte encima de una silla- decía Neal mientras se tapaba con una mano la cabeza

-Buena idea

Mozzie estaba poniendo la silla cuando Neal se levanto del suelo, y se sento en el sofá, donde se encontraba Satchmo a ver Tom y Jerry

-Neal bajale- Mozzie metia su cabeza en la galera mientras buscaba

-No quiero, asi esta bien

-Claro que no, bajale

-Si te molesta bajale tu- Neal se acomodo mejor en el sofá

-Ha! Lo encontré

Mozzie bajaba de la silla y la ponía en su lugar, no tenia que dejar pistas y se dirigió donde Neal para arrebatarle el control remoto

-Damelo! Damelo!- Neal no estuvo de acuerdo en que le quitaran el control

-DAMELA! DEJA DE SER UN NIÑOO!

- ENTONCES DEJAME VER LA TELEVISION!

-BAJALE ENTONCES!

-NOOO!- Neal sabia que estaba alto el volumen, solamente no lo quería bajar

Despues de cinco minutos de lucha, Mozzie decidió dejar el vino en la cocina

_Ja! Gane-pensaba Neal_

Pero lo que no se espero es a Mozzie que llego corriendo para aventársele encima, queriéndole quitar el control

Estuvieron peleando como 5 minutos, hasta que pararon cada uno tenia el cabello desordenado, y el traje de Neal y la ropa de Mozzie estaban arrugadas

-Muy bien bajale- Dijo Mozzie queriendo llegar a un acuerdo

-Ja-mas- dijo Neal lentamente

-Hoy si- Mozzie se le volvió a aventar haciendo que ambas cabezas de ellos golpearan con el mueble de la lámpara

Y este cayo

Y la lámpara se rompió

Mozzie y Neal se volvieron a ver palidos

-FUE TU CULPA!- dijieron al unisono

-NO FUE TUYA!- Neal lo empujo

-Nooo FUE TUYA!- Mozzie también lo empujo

Lo ultimo fue ambos volviendo a pelear…solo que se detuvieron cuando Neal se corto el dedo meñique con un pedazo de vidrio

-Aauch- susurro

-Tu culpa!

-Lo que sea, ordenemos aqui, si llega Peter me va a matar

-El trasero-se burlo Mozzie

-Aaah Callate

Y ordenaron todo y recogieron cada pedazo para después repararlo

FIN FLASH BACK

Si según Neal, Mozzie tiene la culpa


End file.
